Mizar III (english)
by Furide-chan
Summary: Mizar´s head seems to hold a secret... Our fellow JFG heroes along with Jet Force Felini (I love cats, and Felini is the Latin word for cat) must prevent Mizar from reawakening... This story is finally translated into Crazy´s famous bad English.


Mizar III by Crazy

So, now trying to translate this fic into English. Please send me an email if the translation sux or something Also, my P at the keyboard is almost out of order right now so don´t be annoyed if it sometimes is Luus instead of Lupus Changed Barry´s name to Prince Barry at some places=^.^= well, aaaanyway let´s begin! 

Chapter One: Bad Feelings

-Hey, what does this mean? Vela asked, turned to her best friend Frida.

-Dunno! JFG Alert It must be something serious!

Frida ran to the teleport elevator to inform Juno, Harry, Lupus and Irja, who all were sitting at the Computer section at the Jet Force station.

Harry was Frida´s boyfriend, and Irja their mascot, a faithful German Shepherd who also was a big help in fights. The three of them had been recruited in Jet Force after Mizar´s fall, and they were part in the dimension Felini.

-It it shows a picture of Goldwood! said Juno dismayed. I´ts at the end of Interior! It´s the cave where Mizar´s head is held as a trophy!

All the six of them held their breath. After Mizar´s fall, Barry was taken in a trial, and he confessed exactly why he created Mizar. Jet Force understood that he was regretful, and that he wanted to help Jet Force at any costs. Mizar´s head was locked in a cave at Goldwood, where the Tribals had an yearly celebration party with King Jeff and Prince Barry in the lead. Now the computer showed a scary picture showing several Drone Riders storming into the cave.

-Quickly, go and get Barry! Harry screamed. He´s the only one who knows everything about Mizar´s head!

Lupus and Irja ran to the teleport elevator, and soon they came back with Prince Barry. They showed him the picture.

-What does this mean? he asked himself. Oh no! He covered his face with his hands.

-What? Do you know something about Mizar´s head that we don´t know? Vela asked worried.

-Er yes. Let´s start from the beginning. You know, when I lost control over myself because of jealousy against Jeff When I created Mizar, and made him destroy your world Barry hid his head in his hands.

-Continue, Barry! said Frida

-After a while I became crazy of jealousy. I got weak, much weaker than Mizar. He noticed that, and and took control over me. He controlled us both, instead of me controlling him. He sent the Asteroids against Goldwood and the Earth you know that. But then you came, and you killed Mizar. You blasted up everything, except from the head. Inside, there was me. When the only part that was remaining was his head, Mizar lost the control over me. I could get out of his head and the rest you already know. It´s just that Oh no!

Vela took a hard grip of his arm, frightened.

-What is is? Oh no, don´t tell us that

-Mizar is still alive. His head is the only remaining part, but he can still think. If his faithful followers, I´m talking about our dear Drones, comes to him and share their knowledge with him, then If he can use all the powers he´ll get, he will reawaken!

All the six Jet Force-members held their breath. Vela looked terrified.

-We have to stop him! But —how?

-We have no time to lose! Juno said resolute. Go to the teleport elevators! We´ll use the Tribal Flagship. It´s fast enough. Barry! Get Floyd and Ness, and tell Shirkok that we´re heading for Goldwood! Come on now, everybody!

Floyd´s pieces were found splittered over Cerulean. Electronic experts at Jet Force had soldered him so he worked again. In a cave at Cerulean, they had found a scared little robot of the same model as Floyd, but (if robots can have different sexes) female. They named her Ness, and brought her to Jet Force and she became part of the Jet Force Felini. Shirkok was chief of Jet Force, and he decided everything. But there was no time for decision from Jet Force´s council.

They ran to the teleport elevators, and at the Tribal Flagship, they were joined by Floyd and Ness.

A flash of light were seen at the Jet Force´s ship docks. The Tribal Flagship was once again heading for its homeworld!


End file.
